


Sunday

by Korrigan131



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-11
Updated: 2012-04-11
Packaged: 2017-11-15 08:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/525375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Korrigan131/pseuds/Korrigan131
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mugello in May, a Sunday full of sunshine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunday

_Sunday._ Sunday mid-season means one of two things: a race, or time spent with family and friends, as far away from a track as possible.  
  
This year though, there’s one Sunday that’s different from the others.  
  
If Jerez and Barcelona are like the first days back at school, then Mugello is like half-term, or a school trip. All the teams are there, and everyone’s still working just as hard, but for a few days it doesn’t feel like a treadmill. It’s as if they’re all taking a collective deep breath before the season continues, enjoying a week in the Italian sun before everything goes back to normal.  
  
Fernando’s on track today, which has left Felipe and Rob with the absolute luxury of a free morning, with no briefings to attend, no kit to pack, no trains or planes to catch, no press commitments, no family in tow to fill their time... in fact, no reason to even get out of bed.  
  
The spring air is warm, and the window is slightly open, curtains moving in the breeze, the early morning sunlight peeking through as the material shifts. On the bed the two men are curled up together, pillows askew and sheets at least half untucked, Rob’s arm slung around Felipe’s waist, their legs entangled, chests rising and falling gently as they just breathe. If Rob was awake, he’d call it _peaceful_. If Felipe was awake, well, it wouldn’t be peaceful for very long, but Rob wouldn’t be complaining, not really.  
  
In an hour or two, one of them will wake, and then they’ll make the most of the rooms either side being empty at that time of day. And maybe after that they’ll take a lazy shower together, and then head out into the town for breakfast, no need to hurry, no need to rush. Warm air, blue skies, sunshine reflecting off expensive sunglasses, and nothing to do. Sure, Rob will insist that they should probably look at telemetry at some point in the afternoon, and Felipe will complain about working on their day off, but Rob won’t push too hard, and Felipe will only _pretend_ that he’s not listening, as they drink their iced coffees in the tiny cafe.  
  
Monday will start all over again, with the garage to pack up and flights to catch, as the whirlwind snatches them all up once more.  
  
But today is Sunday, so we’ll leave them right where they are, sleeping through the morning in each other’s arms.


End file.
